M2M (Machine-to-Machine) communication technology has come into the spotlight with the advent of ubiquitous computing. M2M communication technology is being studied by many standards development organizations (SDOs) such as TIA, ATIS, ETSI and oneM2M. In M2M environments, communication between M2M related applications (network application/gateway application/device application) is performed and an M2M platform or framework (e.g. common service entity (CSE)) may differ from a network application operating entity.
An M2M platform or framework has capability for providing specific M2M services and such capability can be defined as resources associated therewith.
Only an authorized M2M entity can access the resources. Accordingly, an M2M entity (referred to as an access right M2M entity) that can control access rights with respect to the corresponding resources can allow a specific M2M entity to access the corresponding resources. However, since the access right M2M entity can provide privileges, which are not intended by an M2M service provider, to the specific M2M entity in present or future M2M service environments, a solution to this problem is needed.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an improved access control method in an M2M system.